1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for exchanging measuring and/or assaying or sample probes which can be removed from a probe cartridge and then attached to a contact tube arranged at the lower end of a sublance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for automatically fitting measuring lances with special measuring probes is already known.
For example, the European Patent EP-PS-0.092.636 describes a process and apparatus for handling measuring or sample probes in metal production in which the probe tube is removed horizontally from a probe cartridge, fastened vertically to a measuring lance, lowered into the metal bath, and then lifted out and disposed of.
For this purpose, the probe tube is removed from the probe cartridge by means of a cross-conveying device and is conveyed on a transporting device into the robot or manipulator. At this point, the probe tube is in a horizontal position. The manipulator is therefore swiveled into a vertical position after receiving the probe tube so that the probe tube is now situated precisely in the vertical measurement axis on which the measuring lance is fastened so as to be raised and lowered during operation.
A disadvantage in this process is that the multiple actions of transferring the probe tube from the probe cartridge to the manipulator and the subsequent swiveling of the probe tube in the vertical direction takes a relatively long period of time.
However, due to advances in process automation for the production of blown steel, the requirement for speed and accuracy in all components of the entire installation has increased progressively. The known devices can no longer meet these requirements.